In some types of semiconductor devices it is necessary to provide a reference voltage to some of the semiconductor device components. Various types of circuits exist that are capable of generating and providing a reference voltage for a wide variety of applications. One of the most popular types is the band-gap reference (BGR) circuit.
Prior art reference voltage circuits are always powered up so that they can provide a reference voltage at any time. If a reference voltage circuit were powered down in order to minimize power consumption, it would be necessary to power up the reference voltage circuit whenever the reference voltage circuit was accessed to provide a reference voltage. Keeping a reference voltage circuit fully powered at all times continually consumes power.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for minimizing power consumption in a reference voltage circuit. There is a need in the art for a system and method that can provide a reference voltage circuit that is capable of continually providing a reference voltage at all times without continually consuming power at all times.